


Mouthful of Me

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's Kinky-tober [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Facials, Incest, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Kinktober Day 7! ♡Prompt: Praise-kink | IncestA sequel to my Uncle Tony fic.--Peter was pretending to play a video game, but all he was doing was running around town aimlessly. His attention wasn't on the game. No, he was basically begging Tony for his attention.Peter's quick, furtive glances were becoming painfully obvious. So instead of playing around, Tony sat up, placing the tablet down onto the coffee table.Immediately, Peter perked up as though having Tony's attention was all he wanted in the world.“Okay, kid, spit it out,” Tony said, “What's on your mind, hmm?”“I…” Peter said hesitatingly. Then he glanced away, cheeks pinking up immediately. “Nevermind, it's nothing, Tony…”





	Mouthful of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Praise-kink ~~| Body Swap | Aphrodisiacs~~ | Incest
> 
> A second part to Uncle Tony cause @hoe4stark got me hungry for incesty starker. Then someone sent me an ask about belly and throat bulges?? So like I spent almost 2k trying to get to some mention about throat bulges Lol 
> 
> I think I have an oral fixation. There was supposed to be actual fucking in this but JFC, I went off on oral.
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/178875676031/starker-kinktober-day-7))

The weekend was a flurry of activity. Tony didn't always have his nephew bent over, but it happened often enough. If it were up to Tony, he'd probably fuck Peter on every flat surface and then some. But he couldn't just ravage the kid, he needed to make it feel good too.

He loved his precious nephew. Tony knew his appetites were sometimes hard to swallow so if anything, he wouldn't push Peter into the deep end during the first weekend together. He'd go nice and slow, showing the boy how to bring pleasure to himself and how to pleasure Tony.

Peter took to his instructions eagerly. He still showed that same earnest but shy attitude and it drove Tony absolutely wild

In the privacy of his own thoughts, Tony acknowledged that he may have put too much on the kid during their first time. Too much, too soon, but the boy had more than wanted it, Peter begged for it. Tony couldn't regret it.

So, if Tony taught him how to suck cock, how to play with his own pink little hole until Tony was ready for him… Well, that was just between them.

The night before Peter's parents would pick him up, the boy clung to him almost desperately.

By then, his nephew knew just how much Tony desired him. Peter just didn't know how to use it to his advantage yet. It was cute to watch because it was so obvious.

He was wearing one of Tony's shirts, boxer shorts riding up his thighs as he sat at the couch. The shirt was too big, stretched out from years of use. Peter's shoulder peaked out from the stretched collar, all peachy pink in the light.

Tony was stretched out along the couch, eyes flicking between the TV screen and his tablet. He was reading company emails or at least pretending to.

Peter was pretending to play a video game, but all he was doing was running around town aimlessly. His attention wasn't on the game. No, he was basically begging Tony for his attention.

Peter's quick, furtive glances were becoming painfully obvious. So instead of playing around, Tony sat up, placing the tablet down onto the coffee table.

Immediately, Peter perked up as though having Tony's attention was all he wanted in the world.

“Okay, kid, spit it out,” Tony said, “What's on your mind, hmm?”

“I…” Peter said hesitatingly. Then he glanced away, cheeks pinking up immediately. “Nevermind, it's nothing, Tony…”

Tony wasn't buying it. He nudged the boy's things with his socked foot.

“Nuh-uh,” Tony said, “What? Are you bored?”

He shook his head enthusiastically as though the very idea of being bored while with Tony was simply impossible.

“No! But I…” he stuttered again. Then Peter pulled his knees to his chest before wrapping his arms around them. He was pouting, eyes facing forward towards the game.

In that one movement, Tony had caught sight of his nephew's predicament. The kid was hard. Why? Who even knows. It wasn't surprising, Peter was just a horny mess.

They hadn't had sex since a couple hours ago. Apparently, that was too long of a gap for his sweet nephew to endure.

“Peter,” Tony murmured lowly, “Come here.”

The boy's eyes widened, recognizing that husky tone. But instead of obeying, his arms tightened around his knees and he peeked at Tony from beneath his lashes.

“I… can't…” Peter admitted.

Tony smirked, seeing how the boy's blush deepened, the very tips of his ears turning pink.

“Why not, baby?” Tony asked, leaning back against the couch.

“Maybe… Maybe I don't want to,” Peter said defiantly.

Oh, there was a spark in his eyes that his sweet nephew sometimes had. Tony loved it just as much as he loved the boy's innocence.

“Alright,” Tony said with an almost forlorn sigh.

Peter looked confused that his uncle gave up so easily and that pout returned.

“I guess I'll just have to take care of this myself…” Tony said, palming his cock through his pants.

Peter's mouth dropped open when he realized what Tony was doing. Those large brown eyes watched as Tony rubbed his growing arousal, giving soft little sighs because it felt nice.

Peter would feel nicer though.

Time to lure him in, Tony thought as he stared at his nephew with hooded eyes.

He popped the button of his pants, slipping his hand inside to curve around his swelling cock. His legs spread a bit, the space in between was perfect for Peter to slip into.

“Feels good…” Tony told the boy. “Hmm… You know what would feel even better…?”

Peter's reply was barely a whisper. He was entranced by what he was seeing.

“What…?”

“Your sweet mouth on my cock,” Tony told him bluntly. They've fucked plenty, but Tony was almost embarrassed to say he had yet to try his nephew's mouth. He'd remedy that now.

Peter sputtered a bit, eyes flying up to Tony's face.

“Really…?” Peter asked as though he really didn't believe he could bring that much pleasure to his uncle. Maybe he didn't.

“Mhmm… Wanna show me?” Tony prompted. “Show me how good your mouth feels… Please, Petey… I bet you can do it really good…”

Then, to further give the boy incentive, Tony took his cock out and there it was, exposed to the warm air between them. He wasn't entirely hard yet, but he was getting there. His erection was already an impressive length, seven inches and still growing with prominent, bulging veins. The tip of his cock was already flushed a deep pink, cloudy fluid dripping from the slit.

Tony squeezed the tip, a wicked smile on his lips when Peter's eyes followed the lazy drip of precome sliding down his cock.

Peter let go of his knees and crawled across the space between them. When he reached Tony's feet, he hesitatingly placed his hands on the older man's knees.

“I don't know how to do it though…” Peter admitted shyly.

Tony just chuckled though. He took a hold of Peter's hand and tugged him closer.

“Oh, I know, sweetheart,” Tony told him. “You were a virgin just yesterday, right?”

“Mm…” Peter hummed in agreement.

“Never been kissed before that, right?” Tony prompted. He already knew the answer, he just liked to see the boy squirm.

“N-No,” Peter blushed.

Tony wrapped his nephew's smaller hand around his cock, sighing in absolute bliss.

“You already know that though, Uncle Tony,” Peter muttered but he was distracted. Fascinated by his uncle cock in his hand. He started to stroke, trying to get used to how Tony's cock felt in his hand.

“I like to hear you say it,” Tony said with a smile. “I like knowing I took all your firsts…”

“I… I like it too…” Peter admitted with a shy smile.

“I don't expect you to know how to do it. But I'll show you… Teach you how to do it.” Tony told him. “There's still a lot more I want to do with you,”

Peter drew closer so that he was literally hovering over Tony's erection.

“Like… My mouth?” Peter asked. He was peering at Tony with that hesitant look again, wanting his approval.

“Yeah, baby, that's right,” Tony sighed.

And then, Tony was threading his fingers into his nephew's chocolate brown curls, bringing that pink mouth towards his leaking cock.

“Wait…!” Peter gasped.

He was so close… His lips brushed against the tip, precum smearing against his mouth. The gleam of fluid looked sinful on such an innocent boy.

“What is it, baby?” Tony barely held control. His cock trembled, just waiting for the heat of Peter's mouth.

“What if I'm not good at it?” Peter whispered.

He looked at Tony with wide, pleading eyes as though he couldn't stand to disappoint him.

“Don't worry,” Tony promised, “practice makes perfect, right? I'll be sure to give you plenty… Now… Open your mouth, Pete.”

That seemed to reassure the boy, at least for now.

“I'll try,” Peter murmured before finally doing as he was told.

Tony helped guide the boy down, making sure his nephew didn't try to take in too much.

“Mm… Suck on the tip a little,” Tony instructed with a sigh.

Peter's lips closed over his cockhead, the boy's small mouth struggling to take him in. He did it though, sucking on Tony's sensitive tip like he did with the candy from last night.

Tony continued to teach him, just like that, using his hand to pace the boy's attempt at a blowjob. Too often, he felt Peter trying to go too fast and the one time he allowed it, Peter did as he expected. He went a little too far and had to rear back, coughing with spit dripping down his chin.

“S-sorry…” Peter mumbled, but he came back to the task.

The boy looked so embarrassed at his supposed failure that Tony just wanted to cool at him. But Peter's next words just made his cock harder.

“I wanna take everything in…” Peter said earnestly. “Please, can I?”

“Glad to see you're not a quitter,” Tony smiled then shuddered when Peter surged forward to get his mouth on his uncle's cock.

God, Peter's mouth, while inexperienced, was so warm and wet… It was so tempting to just shove his cock in… Hear more of those pretty choking sounds… But once again, Tony loved his nephew. He wouldn't be mean to him.

He could entertain the fantasy though. One day… one day, he could show Peter what he truly wanted. For now, Tony simply enjoyed the sweet drag of Peter lip's on his cock, the wet suction of his hot mouth.

The boy seemed eager enough to please anyway.

“Relax your throat, baby,” Tony breathlessly told him. “Relax and let me in…”

Peter shuddered and while he may not know exactly what Tony meant, the advice still helped.

To be honest, it was the visual that was killing Tony more than the actual sensations. Watching Peter bobbing up and down on his cock… lips stretched wide, brown eyes hazy with desire…

What a sight.

Determination really did run in their family, it seemed. Because while Tony was enjoying the heat of Peter's mouth, his nephew was adamant about what he said earlier. Every time he took Tony's cock into his mouth, he tried to take a little bit more in.

Tony continued to guide him, although his hips had started to get into it. It helped to get his cock deeper, every inch closer to Peter achieving his goal. He watched as his hard flesh disappeared into Peter's mouth, and he shuddered when he saw just how close the boy was to taking it all in.

“Ah… Ah… Fuck, Pete… Almost there…” Tony encouraged, “So close… You can take it, baby boy… Mm…”

Peter was trying so hard. Tony could hear the small choking sounds, but the boy wouldn't stop, didn't want to.

“Fuck…” Tony gasped when he felt his nephew's lips touch his groin. His eyes locked with Peter's dazed brown eyes. “You did it, sweetheart… Such a good boy for your uncle…”

He petted the boy's hair and Peter moaned, eyes slipping shut in ecstasy.

“Mm…” Peter moaned before he pulled off Tony's cock. Before the tip left his mouth, he sunk back down again. All the while, Tony was murmuring words of encouragement. How good Peter was… How warm his mouth was… How much Tony loved seeing Peter with his mouth full of his cock…

When the boy took it all in again, Tony kept him down.

“Breath, baby boy, breath…” Tony instructed, fighting against his own desires. “Stay right there…”

He savored the moment, burned it into his memory. Then he circled Peter's throat with his hand, not squeezing but marveling at the thought of his cock right there. His entire length was buried in Peter's mouth… in his throat. He could feel the way Peter's throat flexed beneath his fingers, trying so hard not to choke.

“Fuck… Next time gonna fuck your mouth while you're on your back…” Tony murmured, “Wanna see you take my cock like that, baby… Wanna see your throat bulge while I fuck your face… I think you'll like it…”

Judging by the way Peter's eyes widened, Tony was certain he agreed.

“Fuck… I'm sorry, kid,” Tony groaned. He pulled the boy off his cock, hand tight in Peter’s hair. “Don't think I can hold back anymore.”

Then he shoved back in, pushing the entire length of his hard cock right into Peter's welcoming mouth

“Mmph!” Peter cried out, crying out at the rough treatment.

“I love you… Fuck, I love you,” Tony swore. He was shoving into his nephew's mouth now, just using it for his own pleasure. He'd repay the favor after he was done.

The boy was crying out, tears prickling in his eyes. But oh, those beautiful brown eyes of his were still so full of desire, so hungry for whatever Tony could teach him.

And Tony was going to teach him _everything._

Tony came with a loud moan. He shot a thick load into Peter's smart little mouth. The next spurt, Tony pulled out with a grunt while Peter cried out, trying to get the twitching cock back into his mouth.

The older man's hand held him in place though while the other held his pushing cock in front of him. The rest of his cum spilled in hot stripes all over Peter's face, painting his nephew in white.

“Fuck…” Tony grunted, falling back onto the couch.

Peter was staring at him from the floor, chest heaving and fingers wiping off the cum from his face.

“Lick it up…” Tony croaked, voice low.

Peter did as told, eyes hooded as he licked up his uncle's cum.

“Mm… Good boy…” Tony murmured. “Now… come here, baby.”

Peter got up on wobbly legs, hard little cock tenting his boxers. He climbed into Tony's lap, pressing eagerly against the older man.

“Uncle Tony… please…” The boy interlaced his fingers with Tony's and led the older man's hand down to where he was aching. “please…”

“Anything for you, Petey pie,” Tony murmured. He pulled down the boy's underwear, eying the pretty pink cock that came bobbing out, and went to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated  
> Keeping up with my lateness trend -_-
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
